Symmetra/Quotes
Spawning First Spawn *''"The true enemy of humanity is disorder."'' Mid-Game Swap *''"Symmetra reporting."'' Respawning *''"Death is an illusion."'' *''"I will follow my path."'' *''"I will correct my mistakes"'' *''"My work is not complete."'' *''"A momentary lapse."'' *''"There is still much to be done."'' *''"I am born again from fire!"'' (If Dragon skin is equipped) Using Abilities Sentry Turret Placing Turret: *''"Turret deployed."'' *''"Turret online."'' *''"From light into being."'' *''"Aligning defense system."'' *''"Defenses in place."'' *''"Perfect alignment."'' *''"Sentry ward in place."'' (If Dragon skin is equipped) *''"Casting a sentry ward."'' (If Dragon skin is equipped) *''"Sentry summoned."'' (If Dragon skin is equipped) *''"This place is warded."'' (If Dragon skin is equipped) *''"Warding in place."'' (If Dragon skin is equipped) *''"Abracadabra." (If Magician skin is equipped) '''Turret Destroyed:' *''"My turret was destroyed."'' *''"My defenses are weakened."'' *''"Intruder detected."'' *''"I sense an intruder."'' (If Dragon skin is equipped) Photon Shield *''"You are shielded."'' *''"Be shielded."'' *''"I will shield you."'' *''"Shield engaged."'' *''"Everyone is protected" (If all teammates have shields applied) Photon Barrier * ''"Photon Barrier deployed." * "Instancing Photon Barrier." * "Barrier is on its way." * "This will protect us." * "Projecting barrier." * "Creating a barrier." * "Casting a barrier." (If Dragon skin is equipped) * "Summoning a barrier." (If Dragon skin is equipped) Teleporter *''"Teleporter online. I have opened the path."'' *''"Teleporter online. We move swiftly."'' *''"Teleportation portal opened."'' (If Dragon skin is equipped) *''"Teleportation portal opened. We move swiftly."'' (If Dragon skin is equipped) Teleporter being damaged: *''"Protect the teleporter!"'' *''"My teleporter is under attack!"'' Teleporter destroyed: *''"Teleporter offline."'' *''"Teleporter offline. The path is closed."'' * "Teleporter destroyed." Shield Generator * "Shield Generator online. You are protected." * "Shield Generator online. Defense matrix established." * "Shield matrix established." *''"Shield well summoned. You are protected."'' (If Dragon skin is equipped) Shield Generator being damaged: * "Protect the Shield Generator!" * "My Shield Generator is under attack." * "The shield well is under attack!" (If Dragon skin is equipped) * "Protect the shield well!" (If Dragon skin is equipped) Shield Generator destroyed: * "My Shield Generator has been destroyed." * "My shield well has been destroyed." (If Dragon skin is equipped) Kills * "You are trapped in your own mind." * "You were not meant for greatness." * "I had not forgotten you." * "This is the order of things." * "That was for your own good." * "Perfection." * "Everything in its place." * "You lack imagination." * "Know your place." * "Order is restored." * "Voila! I made you dissappear." ''(If Magician skin is equipped.) * ''"A magician never reveals their secrets." ''(If Magician skin is equipped.) If finished off and by turret * ''"Just as expected." * "Order is restored." * "The pattern develops." * "Why do you struggle against your fate?" * "The balance shifts in my favor." * "You are unworthy of the true reality." * "This is the shape of things to come." * "You are no true dragon." (If Dragon skin is equipped) If finished off someone with melee * "Shameful." * "Perception is your weakness." * "Get back." * "Presto." ''(If Magician skin is equipped.) * ''"Just a bunch of Hocus-Pocus." ''(If Magician skin is equipped.) Both * ''"Know your place." *Results May Vary from this kill list above* Killing Lúcio * "A punishment for your crimes." Killing Talon/Junkers/Lúcio * "Order overcomes chaos." Communication Wheel Need Healing * "I need healing." (default) * "I need armor." (looking at friendly Torbjörn) * "I need more shields." (looking at friendly Symmetra) Ultimate Status <90% * "My ultimate is charging." >90% * "My ultimate is almost ready." * "My Teleporter is almost ready to deploy." 100% * "My ultimate ability is ready." * "Teleporter ready for deployment." If already placed * "My teleporter is online. Please proceed." Voice Lines *''"Such a lack of imagination."'' (default) *''"Am I supposed to be impressed?"'' *''"Everything by design."'' *''"Exquisite."'' *''"How unsightly."'' *''"I don't think so."'' *''"Impressive."'' *''"Perfect harmony."'' *''"Precisely."'' *''"I will put you in your place."'' *''"Welcome to my reality."'' *''"Why do you struggle?"'' *''"Hard work and dedication pays off."'' (Summer Games) *''"Victory is everything."'' (Summer Games) *''"What a frightening thought."'' (Halloween Terror) *''"The treat is a lie."'' (Halloween Terror) *"I made you something." ''(Winter Wonderland) *"Were you expecting a miracle?"'' (Winter Wonderland) *''"*Chuckles* Good Fortune."'' (Year of the rooster) *''"Cause for a celebration."'' (Year of the dog) *''"Kindly adjust."'' (Uprising 2017) *''"I’ve taken your opinion under advisement."'' (Uprising 2017) *''"*sighs* Timepass."'' (Uprising 2018) *''"*Chuckles* Setting up the car wash."'' (Anniversary 2017) *''"What interesting ways your mind works."'' (Anniversary 2017) Pre-Game Lines *''"Order will be restored."'' *''"I will shape order from chaos."'' *''"Do not deviate from the plan and victory will soon be ours."'' *''"If everyone performs their function, victory is assured."'' On Dorado *''"This would be a perfect location for a Vishkar development."'' On Horizon Lunar Colony *''"From here, it all looks to be so orderly and peaceful."'' (when using the telescope) On Oasis *''"Hm. This place is to my liking."'' Objective Assault Attack (On it) * "I am taking the objective, all is going according to plan." * "I am at the objective, we must take it quickly." * "I am claiming the objective, support me." Attack (30 secs) * "Secure the objective." * "Time grows short but we must fight to the end." * "Time is running out, we must not fail." Defense (Contesting) * "Consolidate our defenses on the point!" * "We must hold the point against their attack!" * "Reinforce our defenses, we must turn them back!" Defense (30 secs) * "Defend together, it not be long now!" * "Do not let up, victory will soon be ours." * "If we work in unison, our defense will be impenetrable." Escort Attack (On it) * "Moving the payload, fall in behind me." * "The payload moves to its destination all according to plan." * "The payload moves, as must we." * "The payload is moving, we must pull together." * "The payload is moving, converge upon it." Attack (Idle) * "The payload has stopped, we must get our plan back on track." * "The payload has stopped, we must get it moving." Attack (30 secs) * "Align our attack, move the payload." Defense (Contested) * "Together we must stop the payload, this is the way it must be." * "We must stop the payload." Defense (30 secs) (same as Assault) Ingame Triggers When spots sniper * "Sniper!" Enemy Shield Generator Placed/Idle * “The enemy has a shield generator, we must find it.” Spotted * “The enemy shield generator is here, destroy it.” Destroyed ' * ''“Enemy shield generator destroyed.” Enemy Teleporter '''Placed/Idle * "The enemy posses a teleporter, we must locate it." * "We must locate their teleporter." Spotted * "Enemy teleporter located, we must destroy it." Destroyed * "Enemy teleporter destroyed." Enemy turret * "Enemy turret ahead." (seen) * "Enemy turret destroyed, an inferior design." (Destroyed) * "Enemy turret destroyed." (destroyed) Enemy Mercy Resurrect * "They have revived." * "They’ve returned to the fight." Environmental Healing * "Much better." * "I am restored." Nano Boosted * "I'm unstoppable." * "There is nothing that will stand in my way!" On Fire * "I am on fire." * "An exceptional performance." * "I have reached peak performance levels." * "My full potential is unlocked." * "The dragon's fire consumes all!" (If Dragon skin is equipped) * "The dragon's fire burns within me." (If Dragon skin is equipped) Pre-Game Conversations With Lúcio With Torbjörn With Hanzo With Reinhardt Unorganized Quotes 5 4 3 2 1 A commendable effort. A healer would be optimal. A performance worthy of repetition. A reward for my hard work. All according to plan. Anything is possible. Attack now or we are defeated. Be careful. Beauty can be found where everything is in harmony. Do not believe everything you see. Defend with me Everyone must do their part. Everything in its place. Form and function. Freedom is a convenient illusion. From order springs harmony. How can anyone tolerate such chaos? I am on my way. I am with you. I find violence regrettable but unrest even more so. I have located the enemy. I will weave a better world into being I will correct societies flawed design. If I can think it, I can create it. I’m looking out for you. I’ve got your back. I’m going in. I’m used to working alone. Imagine what this could be Incoming It is time to attack Just as expected. My condition is improved. My shields require augmentation. My power grows. Now this is better. A place for everything and everything in its place. Our fates are entwined. Press the attack. Push forward. Priority target located. Reality is my playground. Recognition for my flawless service. Something for me The teleporter is available for you. That is the way. That was too close. The cake is a lie or is it? The cake is not a lie The enemy is gathered here. The enemy shield generator is here. Destroy it. This way is not secure. The pattern develops. The world is a dream not yet realized. There is always room for improvement. There is beauty in this. This is the path we should take. Understood. We are in alignment We are in harmony We need a healer We need a tank Welcome to my reality. Well executed. What you call freedom I call anarchy. Wonderful. You perform your function admirably. Category:Quotes